Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the IV
is the son of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. Biography Searching for Snotlout about 20 years after the events of HTTYD 3, Hiccup arrived on Glacier Island, to look for one of his father's closest friend, Snotlout Jorgensen. He was attacked by the Snow Wraith, but was saved by Snotlout, who bought him to his hidden snow-cave. Snotlout demanded his identity, and revealed himself as Hiccup's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the IV. Snotlout found a note in Hiccup's pocket, which stated he must return to Old Berk. Snotlout burnt the note and told Hiccup that they are returning to Old Berk. Old Berk and the Resistance The duo headed to Old Berk, where they were captured by the Rider resistance. It is revealed the resistance is led by Heather, who founded the resistance, in order to avenge all riders but is shocked to learn Snotlout is still alive. Hiccup was asked what business he had on Old Berk, and he revealed that he believes he found the Hidden World. Heather took the duo to her quarters, where Hiccup reunites with his old friend, Zinnia Grimborn. when Zinnia asks of Hiccup's evidence of the location of the Hidden World, he responds that he got a letter from an unknown source, stating to find Snotlout and told him to find also Blackstar. Heather identified Blackstar as New Berk's cage fighting champion. Hiccup is surprised to learn Blackstar lives on New Berk, and Snotlout states that New Berk is now nothing more than a criminal haven. Hiccup than asks Heather and Zinnia to accompanied him to New Berk, which they reluctantly agree and leave the Resistance. New Berk and Blackstar The quartet head to New Berk, where they ask for Blackstar, but the gatekeeper refuses to give the champion's location for free. Hiccup asks what he wants in exchange, and the gatekeeper states he wants Hiccup to reclaim something he lost, the Key which he dropped in the ocean. Hiccup was able to retrieve the Key. He returns to the gate, and gives the Gatekeeper his key, which uses to open the door. Heather than demanded Blackstar's location and the Gatekeeper gave them directions. Hiccup and Snotlout went to the cage fighting ring, where they witness Blackstar defeating a large man, but he briefly gains the upper-hand when Blackstar sees Hiccup, and notes his resemblance to her father. after the fight, Blackstar grabs him by the shirt, and demands to know his name, and shocked to learn he is her brother, and runs off with Hiccup following close behind. He, along with his three allies follows her to her base. They enter and are ambushed by Blackstar and her ally, Draegan Hawke. Hiccup and Zinnia are interrogated by Blackstar, while Draegan watches over Heather and Snotlout, who manage to escape and knock Draegan down. Snotlout engages Blackstar while Heather frees Hiccup and Zinnia. Hiccup grabs a sword and points at Blackstar's throat. Hiccup threatens to kill her, until she reveals her name: Mia Hofferson. Relationships Family * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III † - Father * Astrid Hofferson- Mother * Valka † - Grandmother * Stoick the Vast †- Grandfather * Mia Hofferson- younger sister and partner-in-crime Friends * Hiccup's Team- Close Friends ** Heather- Godmother ** Zinnia Grimborn- Best Friend ** Snotlout Jorgensen ** Draegan Hawke * Fishlegs Ingerman, Jr. Trivia * Hiccup the IV is the second homosexual character in the franchise, after Gobber the Belch. Category:Heroes Category:Berk inhabitants